The Hogwarts Matchmaking Hat
by hermioneeponinelovegood
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends gather into the Room of Requirement for a surprise that could change their love life forever. The pairs were randomized and they are Harry/Fleur, Ron/Hannah, Goyle/Hermione (Weird), Draco/Lavender, Fred/Luna, Neville/Padma, and Ginny/Wood. Hermione and Luna are best friends in this but Ginny wants to be Hermione's best friend. I ship Harmony.


The Random Matchmaker

Dumbledore wanted to estalish relationships at and outside of Hogwarts so he began a dating game. The female players were Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Penelope Clearwater, and Millicent males are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Oliver Wood.

There were sixteen of each so that nobody would be lonely, and you had to pick a name from a hat. First was Harry. He nervously picked a name and it said Fleur Delacour. He noticed Ginny had silent ters steaming down her cheeks but he was kind of glad in a way that it wasn't her, because if it was she would start to talk about marriage or being the olny couple with true love. Harry wasn't happy but he was relieved and so was Fleur as he sat next to her. They were friends but they wouldn't want to actually date. Harry really couldn't imagine a Fleur Potter. Bill also gave Harry a friendly but stern look.

Next was Ron, who unhappily picked a name. It said Hannah Abbott. Hannah squealed, but Ron thought Hannah Weasley meant a boring Hufflepuff.

Draco Malfoy was next, and he got Lavender Brown. Lavender sighed, as she had hoped it would be Dean or Seamus, or at least somebody not in Slytherin. Draco crossed his arms, not liking the results, after all, if they fell in love, what would his father think of Lavender Malfoy? Pansy Parkinson was sending death glares to Lavender also.

Neville came up with Padma Patil. Neville was fine but Padma was sure Neville couldn't dance and what is a date without a dance? He was also stupid, which would be a bad reputation for Padma Longbottom her being a Ravenclaw and all.

Dean was next, and he got Susan Bones, which they were both fine with. After all, Susan Thomas would be a very friendly family, although Dean was hoping to get Ginny.

Next was Seamus, who thought the whole idea stupid, but luckily got a very pretty Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. Cho seemed as if she actually wouldn't mind being Cho Finnigan.

Next was Crabbe, who dumbly picked Pansy Parkinson who surprisedly was fine with it. Next was Goyle, who just as dumb as Crabbe, got Hermione. Luna and Ginny gave her sympathetic looks, but Hermione just shouted "Ewww!", but Goyle showed no emotion what so ever.

Then there was smart Ravenclaw Terry Boot, who carefully picked Katie Bell, who happily skipped over to him. He smiled in relief at her face, for he was afraid Katie would think he was a know it all Ravenclaw.

After that came Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein who chose similarly to Terry Boot, got Millicent Bullstrode, who looked as if she would wrestle him to the floor if he thought anything about a relationship.

Fred happily picked Luna, who breathed a sigh of relief, as they were very good friends. George did the same and blushed when he got Alicia Spinnet, and so did she. George kind of had a crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch Girls; Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. Angelina shot a jealous look at Alicia, since Angelina was crazy in love with George, but she just didn't show it.

Percy chose the paper with Angelina on it, and they showed no emotion at all when they sat next to each other. Charlie nervoulsy picked Parvati Patil, who skipped over to him because she was hopeful that he could dance. Being the last Weasley, Bill tried his best to not pick his sister and luckily got Penelope Clearwater. So, that left Oliver Wood with Ginny, and Oliver was happy since Ginny liked Quidditch.

Dumbledore stood up and announced that the first day was just a table for two breakfast in the Great Hall and a nice Hogsmeade trip for shopping, lunch, and dinner. Then he announced, "Let the romance begin!"


End file.
